


The Weak Ones

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Descriptions of violence on missions, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotionally Abusive Relationships, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Has Anxiety, M/M, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, not ssc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: What's worse - being ignored or facing the fury of the person you most want to please?





	1. The Swirly Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Many months ago I saw a prompt on Tumblr and it messed with my head. I don't remember the exact wording, but it was something about Kylo doing pretty much anything to please Hux even though Hux despised him.
> 
> The first version I wrote was so bad that I didn't want to post it - let's just say that it would have needed a very long list of warnings and it made me hate Hux. I scrapped it and started again and the next version was so sweet that it made me wonder if there was any abuse involved at all, which messed with my head again. I scrapped that and started again. This is the final version - I am not starting over again, and I decided to start posting this while it's still unfinished so I can hopefully get this out of my system at some point instead of backing out to make the Nth rewrite.
> 
> I don't know where this is going and I don't know which possible ending I'll go with, but I'll try to keep this somewhere between the first two versions. Neither Hux nor Kylo will die. This is not a happy relationship, but it's not a complete train wreck either.
> 
> The title is from Marilyn Manson's The Beautiful People: "It's not your fault that you're always wrong / the weak ones are there to justify the strong." I listened to it while writing the first version. Starset's Carnivore might also work for the milder versions.
> 
> No promises about updates - I need to be in the right (wrong) headset to write this. However, I don't think that I can let this go without finishing it.

Kylo felt the edges of the stone – they were sharp in places, but in others it felt smooth. It was a pretty colour – swirly red with glittery bits and he had never seen something like that before. It reminded him of Hux – how he could be prickly yet sweet – and he found himself wanting to keep it, in spite of the stupid sentiment. He warred with himself for a moment, fighting the urge to hold onto it and knowing that he should drop it, that it was worthless, just a stone – but he couldn’t. 

He gripped it tighter, letting the edges bite into him through the gloves he wore, and wanted to feel it on his bare skin. How sharp would the edges feel? 

He pocketed the stone and felt the weight pull his robe. It felt larger than it was. 

When everything was in smoky ruins and the stench of blood and burnt flesh was all around him, he realized that the weight was gone. He panicked, feeling his heartbeat spike up, and turned around to trace his steps. He ignored the blood and the corpses, and the troopers trailing him, too afraid to question what he was doing. When he saw the stone on the ground relief washed over him and made his legs weak. 

He crouched to pick it up and saw the glint of blood over the pretty surface – it suited it. He almost wanted to leave it and see the rusty stain when he looked at it, but he knew that Hux would hate it – it would be unsanitary and Hux was very specific about things like that. 

He brushed the stone against his dirty robe, getting most of the blood away, and made a mental note to clean it properly before giving it to Hux. The man could be so prissy. 

He loved bringing small presents to Hux from wherever he visited. He knew that the sentiment was not appreciated – by Snoke or by Hux himself – but he wanted to show that he appreciated the man and thought of him even when not in his presence. 

Sometimes he hoped that Hux would reassure him of the same. 

\---

The stone was clean – Kylo had made sure of that – and back to being a weight in his pocket. He was getting used to it after three days of carrying it and was tempted to keep it for himself. The weight had become comforting – like a piece of Hux was with him wherever he went. He knew he _could_ keep it – Hux didn’t know of its existence, didn’t know that it was meant for him, but _Kylo_ would know and he’d feel guilty. Realistically speaking, he knew that Hux wouldn’t care – it was just a stone and the man didn’t appreciate clutter in his quarters – but _he_ cared. The stone had become a symbol of his feelings for Hux and as such, it felt only right that Hux would have it. Like he had Kylo. 

He waited for permission before entering Hux’s quarters – Hux hated it when he made a nuisance of himself and had made it clear that he was not to be disturbed whenever unless it was a genuine emergency. He hated it when Hux got cold, so he tried to live by his restrictions, but sometimes he forgot, or lashed out, and had to see Hux’s displeased expression turn towards him. It always made dread and despair wash over him because he knew that sorry would never be enough. 

Hux was working at his desk and Kylo knew better than to disturb him, so he waited for the man to finish. 

“So, you have returned,” Hux spoke as he sent the file he had been working on. “I hear the mission was a success.” 

“Yes – we overpowered them easily and recovered the information needed. I have already reported to the Supreme Leader,” Kylo said. 

Hux nodded and Kylo hesitated. 

“I- I got you something. It’s not much, but- it made me think of you.” 

His palms sweated in his gloves and he was grateful that he was still wearing the mask. 

“What is it?” Hux asked, curious. 

Kylo pulled the stone out of his pocket, the light hitting it and making it sparkle, the red swirls prominent against the dark grey. He didn’t want to let it go, but Hux should have it – and so he handed it over to the man. Hux took it and looked over it, evaluating. Kylo couldn’t read his expression. 

“Thank you, Ren,” Hux said and set the stone on his desk. “Now, what _else_ do you have for me?” 

The tone made his meaning clear and Kylo smiled. 

“What would you want, General?” 

“Start by taking off that awful helmet – and don’t stop there. I want you naked and at my feet.” 

Kylo heard the hiss of release as he removed the helmet and shook his hair free. He set the helmet down onto the chair added to the room for that very purpose – Hux didn’t want his “dirty helmet” where he worked and sometimes ate – and stripped slowly, teasingly. He made sure to fold his clothes properly and place them onto the chair with the helmet – Hux was very particular about neatness – and straightened up when he was finished, letting Hux look over him. 

“No serious wounds, just a scratch – good. We can’t afford to have you down, we are far too busy for that.” 

Kylo nodded and stood straighter, feeling Hux’s gaze over his skin. It made his dick swell and Hux chuckled. 

“Always so eager. You could probably get off without me even touching you. Maybe I’ll test that sometime.” 

Kylo flushed and ducked his head, feeling his hair brush his cheeks, but knowing that it didn’t hide his expression. 

“Now, I did say that I wanted you at my feet,” Hux continued, lifting an eyebrow. 

Kylo scrambled to comply and inwardly winced at his ungraceful movements – Hux hated it when he acted like a slouch. He appreciated precise, controlled movements like his own, but Kylo was too uncontrolled for that. Too impulsive. 

Hux didn’t comment on his scramble and Kylo was grateful for that – his tongue could be very biting when he was annoyed with Kylo. As much as Kylo would have wanted to deny it, it also affected him a lot – he wanted Hux to be happy with him. He wanted to please Hux and have him look at him with pride rather than disdain and disappointment. He just couldn’t help fucking up. 

The floor was cool beneath his bare knees, but Hux’s gloved hand felt comforting when it cupped his cheek. Kylo pressed into the touch. 

“Always so needy for the smallest touch,” Hux said, but his voice wasn’t mocking. “Is it just me or are you like this with everybody?” 

“Only you,” Kylo swore, meaning it. 

“Good. Now come here, I want a kiss.” 

Hux’s mouth felt familiar on his and he opened for it, allowing Hux to deepen the kiss. His tongue invaded Kylo’s mouth and he moaned, pressing closer to Hux, feeling the slim legs press against his hips on both sides. 

Hux pulled back and Kylo trailed his lips, stopped by a hand on his face, pushing him back. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Hux said. 

Kylo flushed and felt the cold wave brush through him – he didn’t want to anger Hux. 

“You may use your mouth for other things,” Hux said with a pointed look. 

Kylo smiled and reached for Hux, pulling his half-hard cock from his trousers and looked up for permission. When Hux nodded, he lowered his mouth to taste him and closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Hux’s silky warmth in his mouth, the way it filled it made him gag a little when Hux pushed his head lower, gripping his hair. He was getting sloppy, his spit wetting the cock and dripping down, when Hux pulled his head back. 

“Enough. I want you on the bed now.” 

Kylo was already hard from pleasing Hux and he followed the order eagerly, squirming to get his dick into a comfortable position and spreading his legs wide, leaning his head against his arms. He could hear Hux undress and knew that if he looked to the side, there would be a neat pile of clothing on Hux’s chair and pale, freckled skin spread in front of it. 

He knew better than to look – Hux was very self-conscious of his thin frame, even though it was all muscle – he didn’t understand how beautiful Kylo found him. 

He felt Hux kneel behind him and caress his thighs, and sighed when slick fingers opened him effectively and efficiently. 

“Ready?” Hux asked after a while. 

Kylo nodded and Hux pulled out his fingers, wiping them to the sheet. A hand gripped his hip and he felt the head of Hux’s cock against him and then Hux _pushed_ , sliding in. Kylo’s breath hitched and his fingers curled against the sheet as he tried to relax around the intrusion. He loved the way the initial penetration felt, how careful Hux was not to hurt him – it made something in his chest squeeze. 

He pushed back, indicating that he was ready, and felt Hux pull back and thrust back in. He was a warm weight against Kylo’s back and he sighed happily, feeling Hux start to thrust faster. He lifted his hips to meet the thrusts and gripped the sheets, trying not to slide on the bed from the hard thrusts. Hux grunted in his ear and Kylo felt his pleasure reflected through the Force, though he tried to keep tight control and not let his mind wander; as Hux’s pleasure built so did his, and he came when Hux bit him as he released inside Kylo. He loved when Hux mixed in a little pain into the pleasure. 

Hux pulled out and flopped to the side, leaving Kylo to the wet spot. He didn’t really mind, though sometimes it would have been nice to avoid it. Still…

“You may stay here tonight, if you wish,” Hux said and Kylo smiled. 

…it was worth being allowed to stay next to Hux and feel his heat on his skin – maybe fuck again in the morning. 

“I’d like that.” 

Hux did wake him well before he left for his early shift and Kylo was still drowsy when he pulled his legs up against his chest and held them there to give Hux easier access to his ass. He wasn’t really aroused, but he enjoyed pleasing Hux, and grew hard when Hux brushed against his prostate. 

“Get yourself off,” Hux panted, moving over him. 

Kylo let go of his legs and pulled Hux closer, gripping him with his legs and pushing against him. It wasn’t enough, so he slid one hand between them and gripped his cock, pulling and panting against Hux’s neck. 

He came over his hand and felt Hux shiver as his ass squeezed the man’s cock and then Hux was coming. He collapsed on Kylo, panting hard, and Kylo took the chance to hold him and caress his back as he recovered. 

Eventually, Hux pulled up and headed for the fresher, leaving Kylo to curl in the warm sheets – he didn’t have to be up yet. He was half-sleep when Hux came out, smelling fresh and dressed already, and sleepily smiled into the kiss. A hand brushed through his hair and then Hux was gone, the door whooshing closed after him. 

Kylo stretched when he got up and stepped into the fresher, eager to clean up – his ass felt definitely sticky after getting fucked twice. He went over his list of things to do that day and dressed slowly, swearing as he dropped his belt onto the floor and glad that Hux wasn’t there to see his clumsiness. It brought his head low enough to see into the small trash container Hux had under his desk, still unemptied – and saw the stone he had brought for Hux there next to some tissues. 

His heart felt leaden as the cold and shock washed over him. He knew that Hux didn’t like clutter, but he didn’t think that he’d dismiss something Kylo brought him so quickly – even now he felt the lack of weight in his robes when the stone he’d carried for three days was no longer there. He contemplated taking the stone from the trash and keeping it himself since Hux didn’t want it, but he didn’t want Hux to notice and he felt humiliated at being dismissed like that. Of course Hux didn’t know how much the stupid stone had come to mean to him, but…

He turned away and tore off the dirty sheets from the bed, shock still freezing his insides, and took them with him to be washed as he left. Hux preferred to replace them with new ones himself – Kylo could never get them straight enough for him. He hadn’t grown up in the military the way Hux had. 


	2. The Bracelet

Kylo didn’t know how to face Hux – he was still stinging from the cold dismissal of his present, as silly and worthless as it had been – and so he avoided the bridge for most of the day. He spent a long time in the gym, pushing himself on and ignoring the admiring looks from the others. The heavy weights made his sweat flow and his muscles ache in a good way. 

He finally felt at peace when he cleaned up and dressed in his usual outfit. It was stupid to be upset over something so little – Hux didn’t even know that it had mattered to him and it was just a stone, there were millions of them on every planet. 

_Not such pretty ones_ , his thoughts interrupted. 

Kylo brushed them away, annoyed. He was not a child. He would not pout over the loss of a pet rock the way he had when he was _three_. Han had thrown it away, rolling his eyes. _It’s just a rock, Ben_. 

He took a deep breath and walked to the bridge, facing Hux like nothing was wrong. 

Because nothing _was_ wrong. 

\---

When they talked strategy in the meetings, Kylo usually stayed silent – he was better at brute force and should leave the intelligent discussion for others, like Hux said. However, this time he had information they didn’t have and gave his input, seeing Hux frown a little at the interruption, but nodding at him when he realized that it was relevant information. It made him nervous – sometimes it took him a while to work up the courage to speak because he never knew how Hux would react to it. 

He knew that he didn’t have Hux’s strategic mind – the man had made it clear enough – but sometimes the man hated it when he made what seemed like sensible comments to him. In Hux’s opinion he should stick to being the muscle and the attack dog and let the officials make the actual plans. Hux got angry when he felt that Kylo was just wasting his time and his anger burned _cold_. 

When Kylo got angry, it was a quick, hot flare of his temper – he blew up and fumed and it was over. When Hux got angry he grew cold and spiteful, and it could go on for days – small jibes at Kylo for his clumsiness and lack of intellect and higher learning, humiliating him in front of others, _ignoring_ him, making it clear that Kylo was not worth his time. It was always the worst when Hux ignored him; he could handle the sharp tongue and the lip curled in disgust, but he couldn’t handle it when Hux acted like he didn’t exist, like he was a Force ghost with no connection to the living – slowly fading away yet desperately trying to hold on. 

Even when their fight was Hux’s fault, even when he knew that Hux had been wrong, it was usually Kylo who broke first – he just couldn’t handle Hux being angry at him. He’d apologize for what he had done, sometimes in tears, begging, and allowed Hux to lash out at him with his words just to feel something again, just to get that little bit of attention. Hux was always rough when they fucked after a fight, like he was just using Kylo to get off and didn’t care who it was. It usually made him feel worse, but Hux was always gentler after and he liked that. 

He was sent on a mission after the meeting, but the troopers needed some prep time, so the departure wasn’t imminent. He let Hux pull him into his quarters and spread his legs for him as the General fucked him over the wide desk, both of them still mostly clothed and Kylo still in his helmet. His moans and cries sounded strange coming through the helmet and he hoped that no one was close enough to hear what was going on – he didn’t want word getting out that the great Kylo Ren was the General’s bitch, even if it was the truth. 

Kylo came over Hux’s gloved hand and felt the dick in his ass pulse. Hux pulled out slowly and Kylo felt a little come dribble out of his hole. 

“Don’t wash up. I want you to keep my come in your ass when you deal with those upstarts,” Hux said as he wiped his glove clean. 

Kylo knew that the man would have the glove sanitized – and the desk, too, probably. As if on cue, Hux’s nose squinted as he looked at the desk and Kylo saw a drop of white against the smooth surface. He flushed, glad for the helmet, and lowered his head. 

“Yes, sir,” he said. 

“Dismissed,” Hux said, ignoring him already, attention taken by the rogue drop of come. 

He felt jilted because he didn’t get a kiss before he left, but the twinge in his ass reminded him of what he _did_ get. He grabbed his travel pack from his quarters and headed for the shuttle, ignoring the wet feeling in his ass. 

He spent the beginning of the ride feeling the tickle of Hux’s come slowly dripping from his ass. He wanted to squirm, but knew that the troopers would notice and wonder. He focused on meditation exercises to distract himself instead. 

He wondered if there was enough come and lube to form a wet spot on his ass. At least he was wearing multiple layers to cover it. 

\---

The battle – if it could be called that – was easy. The target for the attack was a small village of mostly civilians and they didn’t put up much of a fight – the intel about an uprising and aid to the Resistance must have been wrong or exaggerated. 

There were a few challenging fighters, but Kylo disposed of them easily while the troopers dealt with the easier targets. The sound of screams distorted by his helmet and the smoking flesh were becoming commonplace for him. 

A weeping woman offered herself to him, begging him to spare her children. She tore her tunic to expose her breasts, hoping to entice him, but Kylo thrust his lightsaber through her. Her children joined her soon after. 

Kylo took her bracelet – it was simple, yet elegant – to give to Hux. He didn’t think that Hux would really care for it, but he still wanted to bring him something. 

\---

The debriefing was short and quick – they had found no signs of a larger uprising in the village – and Snoke dismissed them soon. 

He followed Hux quietly to his quarters; the feel in the Force around him was strange. 

“Was she beautiful?” Hux asked him when they were alone. 

Kylo blinked. He didn’t have any female officers with him on the mission. “Who?” 

“The woman who offered you sex in exchange for the lives of her children. Was she beautiful?” 

Kylo hesitated. _What_. 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t care for women,” he said. 

“I see,” Hux frowned. “And what if it had been a man?” 

“I would have killed him – as per my mission objective. I don’t understand what you’re asking for.” 

“I merely want to make sure that you would not be tempted to abandon your mission for a moment of pleasure.” 

“Why would I? I have _you_.” 

Hux stared at him, then nodded. “Good. We can’t have our most important personnel running wild. Now – did you bring me anything?” 

Kylo startled – this was the first time Hux had shown any interest in the small presents he brought back from his missions. 

“Yes – though it’s not much. I took this from her wrist – I thought it looked elegant.” 

Kylo dug the bracelet from his pocket and offered it to Hux. Only when he lifted it, did he see the darker stain of blood on some of the links. He winced. 

Hux took the bracelet before he could pull it back and apologize for its messy state. He looked it over, noticing the blood, but not reacting to it in any way. He set it on his desk. 

“Thank you, Kylo. I appreciate the gesture.” 

His voice was softer than usual and Kylo blinked. What the kriff was going on? 

“I would like to spank you,” Hux said. 

It was not a question, nor an order. Kylo hesitated. Hux had spanked him before – it hurt, but in a good way, and he’d had all of Hux’s attention on him. He was really gentle after – all his anger burnt away by the exertion. 

“Yes,” he simply answered. 

\---

He was naked and spread over Hux’s still clothed lap – his half-hard cock rubbed against the coarse fabric and he had trouble keeping his balance. His ass burned – it must be bright red by now. 

A heavy hand struck his behind again and Kylo cried out. The hits stung and Hux showed no signs of stopping - the leather gloves he still wore protected his striking hand. His other hand was pressed against Kylo’s back, holding him in place. Kylo panted and felt tears run down his face. Hux struck him again. 

After two more strikes Hux stopped and Kylo realized that he was sobbing aloud. He tried to stop, but couldn’t – the tears kept falling. 

“Shh, it’s over now,” Hux’s soothing voice said. 

He caressed Kylo’s back gently, calming him down until the sobs turned into silent tears. 

“You did very well, Kylo – I am proud of you.” 

The words struck him harder than Hux’s hand had and he let out another sob. Hux’s hand paused for a moment, and then resumed its stroking. It felt good and suddenly Kylo realized how hard he was. 

“Hux, please,” he begged, rubbing his cock against Hux’s lap. 

“Not yet, Kylo,” Hux said. “Not until I am inside you.” 

“Yes,” he whined and moved his hips. “ _Please_.” 

Hux’s fingers were gentle when they opened him, but his other hand held him in place so he couldn’t rub off. Hux helped him down onto the bed and pushed his legs wider, thrusting his fingers back inside. Kylo whined. 

Hux was still dressed when he pressed inside Kylo; his clothing rubbed against Kylo's burning bottom. Kylo gripped the sheets and pushed back into each thrust, whining and wincing when each movement brought both pain and pleasure. He focused on the feel of Hux inside him and the small sounds he made when he fucked Kylo. 

After, he collapsed on the sheets, his bottom feeling like it was aflame, and enjoyed the weight of Hux’s tired form against his back and the feel of the cock slowly softening in his ass. It popped out on its own and Kylo sighed, hating to lose the feeling. Hux kissed his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Kylo. I enjoyed that.” 

“I liked it, too,” Kylo said. “Though it hurts like a bitch now,” he said with a smile. 

Hux didn’t reply and the dread sank into his chest – he had ruined it. They were having a moment and-

“I have something for muscle aches – it might help. Do you want to try it?” 

Kylo hesitated. “Yes,” he said. 

He didn’t know what the right answer was, but Hux didn’t offer if he didn’t want it, right? 

He felt Hux sigh and winced – did he get it wrong? He felt Hux get up and closed his eyes. There was a sound of something opening and closing and then the mattress dipped behind him. Careful fingers spread cool paste over his burning ass and he sighed – it felt good. 

“Thank you,” he muttered against his arm. 

Hux finished and got up – Kylo heard the familiar sounds of him undressing even as he tried to fight the pressing sleep. Only when Hux joined him on the narrow bed and pressed against him did he allow himself to fall. The last thing he felt was a soft kiss against his shoulder. 

He woke up alone, feeling bereft, and made his way to the bridge. He saw Hux in the middle of ordering around his officers and paused when he saw a strange glint on Hux’s wrist. When he got closer, he tried to get a better glimpse of it, but Hux’s sleeve was in the way. When Hux saw where he was looking, he moved his arm so the sleeve pulled back a little and Ren could see the bracelet he’d brought as a souvenir gleaming on his wrist, looking like it had been freshly and meticulously cleaned. 

He felt stunned and confused, and deceptive warmth spread in his chest. He did well this time? 

He smiled under his helmet and turned away, letting Hux focus on his work. 

_He liked it_. 


End file.
